


A Wondrous Life

by Daekest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst at end, Dystopia, Fuck the police if you know what I mean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daekest/pseuds/Daekest
Summary: Just a short story that I made for English.





	A Wondrous Life

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a school project, hope you enjoy. Warning, no happy ending

Charles Von Straussen awoke to the blurry, mold-covered ceiling of his apartment. He groaned and tossed his arm to the right, blindly trying to find his glasses on the nightstand. After several half-hearted attempts, his hands finally collided with the metal frame of his glasses.

He heaved himself up in his bed and turned his head towards the window that gazed over the expanse of the city of Glassvale, and further towards the shore of the Black Sea, which coincidentally was its exact color black. Glassvale was a town made up entirely of its fishing industry, which meant very little job opportunities, but the atmosphere of the town was overall very friendly and cheerful, despite its almost constant gray and rainy skies.

Charlie's eyes moved from the city skyline down into the streets below and watched as people began their morning routines. There were the street sales-people opening their stalls preparing for the morning rush, children waiting at a bus stop with their parents beside the,and sparsely placed cars weaving through the streets. One of the men at the bus stop stomach was distended outward. Charlie looked on in envy at the protruding stomach that held a upcoming arrival, and placed a hand on top of his flat stomach.

The reason that this was “normal now was because after the nuclear wars, the human population had severely declined until there was about only 500,000 humans left on the planet earth. What was left of the United Nations had agreed unanimously that humans had to expedite the repopulation of what was left of the Earth, so it became necessary for every pair, regardless of gender to reproduce. Scientist created a genetic mutation so that men would also be able to reproduce, but going into detail isn't really necessary on this so just use your imagination.

The school bus came into view blocking Charlie’s. He snapped himself out of his revelry and decided it was time to prepare for work. He hopped out of the bed and retrieved his clothes for the day. While in the bathroom, he took in his appearance. His curly red hair was askew, with freckles scattered across his face. He took a closer look in the mirror to make sure that there wasn't another new wrinkle. He just turned thirty-two! The wrinkles should've started appearing later, but he got less looks from females which he didn't mind.

Charlie tossed his semi-formal work clothes on, and fixed whatever irregularities may be there. Charlie had just finished tying his shoelaces when the familiar sound of approaching footsteps echoed through the hall. It was Wilson, his best friend/male crush. Wilson knocked on the door in a rhythmic pattern to signal that it was him, as if he needed it. Charlie opened the door and took in the sight of Wilson.

He appeared pristine in his S.G.F. uniform, with its black and electric green camouflage was signature of the force, but Charlie never paid any real attention to it except for maybe the way it hugged Wilson’s butt. Wilson was a man( Charlie made quite sure of that) in his mid-thirties, with piercing electric-blue eyes and dark brown hair, he was the most gorgeous man Charlie had ever met before in his life.

Wilson cleared his throat and motioned for him to start to head outside. Wilson was a man of very few words. He didn't speak unless it was absolutely necessary for communication, he despised small talk. That meant that Charlie could chatter to him and tell him about everything that was going on without interruption. Charlie asked Wilson if he talked too much, Wilson merely said that he preferred to listen.

The morning went on as usual with Wilson dropping Charlie off at his job as an accountant for a local fishing company. This was job wasn't much, but it paid the rent and that was all that mattered. He entered the broken down building known as his workplace, checked in for the day and went to his cubicle. To Charlie’s misfortune the most annoying man was already in his cubicle apparently waiting for him.

“Howdy there Charles. Mighty fine morning we got here. It's almost like you can taste that rain a comin’ from the sea. Oh, did you hear Charles our wonderful Gov. says that we can actually walk outside past 12:00. Now isn't that just dandy, I always wondered why we couldn't do that before but oh well.” Marcus Seinfield chattered on.

The one thing you could count on in Marcus is his endless chatter and unwavering patriotism. This man could talk for hours and all you had to was nod your head and he would think that you were interested. But the endless chatter does bring about some consequences such as headaches, and thankfully on everyone's else part Marcus can't talk at least one day of work.

The sound of a door slamming open halted their one sided conversation. All heads whipped towards the entrance of the office building as S.G.F officers stormed the building. The S.G.F were very menacing, with their F-52 plasma rifles glowing with malice and promising pain for their enemies. They marched straight in the direction of Charlie and Marcus. The officers surrounded the both of them and pointed their plasma rifles straight at Marcus.

“Marcus Sienfield, you are under arrest for conspiracy to rebel against the Samoan government.” The leading officer stated loudly. Everyone in the room gasped and shrieked in surprise. Marcus was always saying things like how wonderful everything was in Samoa, it just didn't make any sense. Marcus was harshly yanked form his office chair and dragged outside

Charlie watched on frozen. He just looked on as Marcus was placed into the armored van and driven away. The office was filled with gossip about the event that had just transpired. The gossip eventually died down around noon, and everyone went on their lunch break. Once work was out Charlie went straight to Wilson's apartment since he would be too would be off work. Charlie arrived and Wilson let him right in, once inside Charlie began to recount the days events and statred to rant out his thoughts and anger.

“How is that morally correct, how is dragging a man to a prison for his thoughts even part of anyone's moral code.” Charlie ranted. Wilson held up a hand as if to halt Charlie in his tirade, but he wasn't don't quite yet. “I mean Marcus Sienfield one of the most patriotic men I have ever met, a thought criminal. I mean it just seems so wrong!” Charlie continued this rant for some time until Wilson finally had enough and picked Charlie up and tossed him onto his bed, and straddled him so that Charlie couldn't escape.

“Charles”, he said in a harsh tone,” You have to be careful about what you say. You got that.” Charlie could only nod because he didn't hear a word of what Wilson said as he was more preoccupied with their current position. He could've sworn he became a fire hydrant with how red he thought his face had become. Wilson now realizing their position turned red as well and hastily got off him.

“Charlie, go home, clear your head. It will all be better in the morning.” Charlie listened and went straight back to his broken down apartment.

Charlie had been staring at his staring for the past four hours mulling over the vet said that had transpired throughout the day. First Marcus Seinfield is arrested for apparently being part of the supposed “rebellion”. Then there's the altercation with Wilson in his apartment on his bed. Charlie was tired and just wished that these events had never occured in the first place. As he was about to drift off to the sleep when a buzz at the door caught his attention. He lifted himself up and answered the door.

It was Samus Ridley, the girl in cubicle 4, Charlie never particularly liked her for she always seemed to want graba hold of his butt. I mean, girl that place is reserved for Wilson. Charlie was surprised to see her, as that was the only time she actually paid attention to him, but being the gentleman he is,let her in. Samus walked in, turned around and shut the door hastily.

“I’m going to get straight to the point here Charlie.” Samus said, she straightened herself and stared Charlie right in the eyes.” Are you a rebel?”

“What's it to you,” Charlie countered,” I believe we all were once.”

“You know what I mean Charles, do you have thoughts against the government?”

“I do.” Said Charlie. She nodded her in affirmation.

“Good, then were on the same side. Now listen to me.”

“The world is cruel Charles-.””Charlie”, Charlie interjected. Samus gave a withering stare and I shrunk back in my chair slightly. God that shortstop is scary. “They control everything and lie to everyone. They're everywhere and influence our very thoughts and make us do what they want.”

“They, who are they” Charlie questioned.

“The government Charlie, their hold over us must not remain. We must rebel.” She said.

“We?” Charlie questioned.

“Yes, we. Look, I know I don't seem trustworthy. Hell, I could even be setting you up for an ambush,but Charlie look you know what happens to people

“What about Marcus.” Charlie said. She sighed and looked at him dead in the eye.

“A warning, they were coming for me, it was meant to silence us who have doubts in our world.” She let out another sigh.” Charlie if you wish to even try to stop these people, you have to listen to what I say, and if you wish to join us follow these instructions.

Charlie followed Samus’s instructions to a “T”. He waited until midnight as instructed, then began the hour long trek into the woods. He walked far into the woods where the smell of the ocean and rain disappeared.He waited for about 30 minutes until he decided to head back home, after all this was just probably all a hoax, when he heard it.

Sirens, Samus lied.

Charlie spun around, trying to determine the location of the oncoming danger. Lights began to pool from the dark forest surrounding him, the sound of thunderous footsteps echoed all around, and through the thick expanse of woods he saw the shadows of approaching soldiers. The S.G.P. Had come for him. Only one thought made itself clear through his fear-addled brain, run.

Charlie ran the fastest he had ever since the track meet back in high school, but his brain was getting off track again. He ran through the blur of green around him, tripping once every 10 feet because man were those roots deadly. He ran when he could hear the sound of the ocean, and all Charlie could think was “Oh shit,” because if there was one thing Charlie couldn't do it was swim.

He mentally cursed himself for not taking swimming lessons as a child. He was stuck and had no escape, with the soldiers approaching and death either way he realized something important. There was no hope. With that thought Charlie just gave up.

He turned around and faced the oncoming light, he kneeled on the ground and raised his hands behind his head in surrender. The soldiers swarmed around him, laser rifles pointed at any of his vitals. All became silent except for the padding of boots on the sand. Charlie squinted, trying to make out the figure hidden by the light. A tall figure emerged, head lowered as if trying to avoid the sight. A familiar black and electric-green uniform came into view and Charlie instantly felt despair.

It was Wilson, and he was looking everywhere but at Charlie. Charlie felt tears start to run down his face. Why did it have to be Wilson at the lead of this arrest. Why couldn't it have been some other unnamed unknown officer that led the charge. Wilson marched forward and stood in front of Charlie, he began to speak.

“Charles Von Straussen, you are under arrest for conspiracy to rebel against the Samoan Government. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the Samoan High Courts.” Wilson said with no trace of emotion in his voice. He continued stating Charlie’s rights as if it was just another arrest. As he was stating them other S.G.P officers lifted Charlie up and handcuffed him. The plasma guns still trained on him.

Charlie felt his heart snap in two. He tried to catch a glimpse of Wilson’s face but it remained shadowed by overbearing size of the S.G.P helmet. Did their friendship mean nothing to him, was he just friendly to keep a watch on him and see if he was some sort of conspirator in a plot to overthrow the government. Then again that is what happened over time.

As Charlie was dragged away, he could only shout Wilson’s name repeatedly as he stared dead at the helmet that hid Wilson’s face from view. The farther away he was pulled, he could have sworn that tears were running down the side of Wilson’s cheeks. As Charlie was loaded into the back of an armored car, he realized that it was all for nothing. His hopes and dreams, the plans he had made for the future didn't matter, after all it was all controlled by them.

If Charlie had ever caused a stir in the world, it went by unnoticed. Just as all the others had before him. The world would continue to be the way it was created, corrupt and evil, and no force of human influence would be able to ever change that. For this shall for ever remain a wondrous life.


End file.
